


me and my friend wrote this two summers ago at like midnight

by queenmoni101



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, My First Fanfic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmoni101/pseuds/queenmoni101
Summary: so like my friend knows nothing about marvel or star wars but here we are lmao





	me and my friend wrote this two summers ago at like midnight

It’s a quiet evening in The Avenger’s Tower when all of the sudden an uproar of Kylo Ren’s spaceship is heard. He is just arriving from a dexterous mission from a galaxy far, far away. Tony hears the loud noise and opens the door vigorously. “The fuck are you doing Kylo?! It’s almost 2 in the morning and you’re making all this god damn noise?!’ Tony blurts out. Kylo just gives him a glare, kind of like a “fuck off glare” and Tony’s taken back and looks SHOOKETH. 

Kylo looks at Tony sternly and says “It is I, KYLO REN, DARK WARRIOR OF THE UNIVERSE AND-” Before he can finish, TONY BITCH SLAPS HIM. Kylo acts surprised and really knew TONY DID NOT JUST DO THAT SHIT. After getting up from the impact, Kylo walks right up into Tony’s face and gives him a smirk, leading him elsewhere. Tony is so confused but way too mesmerized by Kyle he agrees and follows anyways. There is a long corridor from where Tony had come out hearing Kylo in anger and Kylo knew his way around like the back of his hand, almost like it was his own house.  
Kylo lets Tony enter the room as the gentleman he is and Kylo quickly slams the door. In shock, Tony jumps but soon realizes what’s about to really go down. Kylo slowly removes his shirt as he is walking towards Tony. He quickly sees Kylo’s 6 pack and is IMMEDIATELY TURNED ON. Tony removes his shirt and Kylo is mesmerized by Tony’s chest hair. He comes closer to Tony and starts grinding his hot 12 inches against Tony and Tony just shoots up like a rocket. He moans and yells in hot agony “FUCK ME ALREADY KYLO!”. 

Kylo glances down at him and all he says is “you don’t need to tell ME twice.” He starts stripping all of his rugged clothes from his treacherous journey across THE FUCKING UNIVERSE.


End file.
